Koyuki Igaku
'Approval:' 11/5/15 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' __she__s_never_coming_back___by_akaiblood-d5elgh1.png|Face __miuu_himimtsu___by_akaiblood-d5b0c7f.png|Offduty clothes Koyuk is a dare-devil kind of guy, and keen on getting as much excitement out of every situation as possible. He loves to travel, to parties, or even engage in "childish" things like playgrounds. Koyuk,or Snow- as some of his friends call him, has even stumbled into a couple of house parties before, without even knowing a single person present. So far, however, his free-spirited and enjoyable personality has usually made everything work out rather smooth. It suits his history of being able to befriend virtually everyone. He's very girly looking, being confused for a girl all his life, thanks to his looks, voice and choice of clothing. It doesn't bother him anymore though. Koyuk's rather easy to get along with. He carries a no-bullshit attitude with pride, isn't pretentious in the slightest and basically non-judgmental about 99% of the time. He can, however, become furious if someone uses him or abuses his trust. He's also incredibly foul-mouthed from time to time, though it's usually in good spirit. Nevertheless, mixed with his appearance, he often gets judged by people, especially the slightly older ones,as being well..a little out there. His swearing is one of the few things his father adamantly lectures him about. Koyuk tries to scale down on the cursing, but it seems to come much too naturally for him. Snow is very loyal and protective of his friends and loved ones, guarding them if he has to, and will always remain by your side, through thick and skin. 'Stats' (Total:34) ''Strength'': 3 Speed: 8 Chakra Levels: 9 ''' Chakra Control: 8 ' ''Endurance: 6 CP: 65''' Banked'': 0 '''Rank Upgrades ''' Genin 1:Lightning Release ''' ''Genin 2:Medical Ninjutsu '' ''' ''Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A ' S-Rank: N/A' ' Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent. (10 cp) # Lightning Release: Bolt Pistol - The user points their finger forward, forming a gun shape with their hand, and shoots a ball of compressed lightning chakra which causes a small electric shock on impact. (10 cp) # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP upkeep(10 cp) Equipment *(3) Small Japanese War Fan (for melee, with blades on the end) *(3) Light Armor - Some thin metal plates covering a ninja's chest, forearms, shins, and back. Can be punched through fairly easily, but useful for deflecting weaker slicing attacks. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story 'Pre-Genin' Born in Konoha to the Igaku clan, Koyuki grew up dreaming of other clans. To him medical things were just plain boring. He knew what his clan was famous for but still dreamed of bigger things then just being a medic. He played and avoided studying, enjoyed the freedom. Reading about herbs, jutsu, and anatomy in the Igaku library like his father wanted was just too lame to him and so compared to the others in his clans member, he’s…not the most versed in medical knowledge. 'Genin' After graduating from the academy, Koyuki hoped that taking up missions would show his father that he was going to be more the a medical nin, like the rest of his family. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure